Challenge
by Abielle
Summary: Trish is happily together with John and is the current womans champion but when her past comes back and decides to haunt her troubles start with her and John and also her best friend Batista.
1. Womans Champion

Challenge.

Every one was cheering her, she had finally done, she had finally won the women's championship! It was the best feeling imaginable, the feeling of accomplishment, especially since she had been working all her life for it. She had only been wrestling for about 2 years but she had just finished a 6 month feud with Mickie James. Loosing most of her matches but finally winning the big one.

ring ring ring ring

She quickly rummaged through her clothes to grab her cell phone and a smile immediately grew on her face as she saw who the caller was. She paused before opening her phone, just stood there admiring the name My baby.

"Heya baby!" She excitedly spoke to the caller

"I just watched your match, congratulations baby" The voice replied

"Omg it was the most awesome experience of my life!" She practically sang

"I take it that it feels good to be champ" the voice happily remarked

"You should know, but this champ is awfully lonely baby" she sadly replied

"There's no need to be" the caller hung up but she could still hear it "The champ is here baby"

She span round and dropped her championship, mouth open with happiness and shock. John Cena was standing in the door way with his cell in his hand and a smile on his face. She ran up to him and jumped into his open arms wrapping her legs around his waist and burying her head in his well toned and muscular shoulders.

"I missed you so much baby! But how come you're back so soon?" She raised her head to look in his eyes "Aren't you supposed to be on tour?"

He smiled, kissed her and replied "I was, but when I heard you was going to be winning the title I could not see it could I?" He smiled and held her close "I'm so proud of you!"

She hugged him as tights as she could, cold tears slowly streaming down her warm, flushed cheeks.

"Don't cry baby, you'll smudge your mascara, and you've got a meal to go to yet" He lifted her head and told her. She jumped down excitedly, grabbed a towel and dried her face, linked hands with Cena and the walked out together heading to their mysterious destination.


	2. Proposal

Chapter 2:

John Cena pulled up his chrome black lotus elite out side the [imagine a really posh 5 star restaurant in America, I don't live there so sorry, stepped out the car and opened the passenger side so his beautiful girlfriend could step out the car in her black cocktail dress and small back stilettos.

He escorted her inside to a small candle-lit table near a window with a beautiful view of the moon shimmering over the ocean.

"Wow" She breathed quietly "This place is amazing!" She rested her chin on her palm and gazed out of the window.

"Well it's only what you deserve" He replied softly and took his hands into hers and gazed into her beautiful hazel eyes as they sparkled in happiness.

After the meal she sat back and gazed at the stars through the window whilst John finished his last few mouthfuls.

"Thanks John this was such a nice surprise" She told him as he finished his meal.

"Well that's not all yet" He replied with a cheeky smile as he gestured to the waiter.

The waiter came over with a food cart and a metal plate with a round bowl shaped cover over it. He lifted it and underneath was a beautifully shaped chocolate cake with dark chocolate writing on it which read 'Congratulations Trish'. She gazed at it with amazement as chocolate cake and dark chocolate was her all time favorite.

"I never new a cake could look so stunning!" She gasped with amazement.

"I know," He replied smiling "I got a world famous cake decorator to make it especially"

"You must have prepared this ages ago!" She pointed out to him "How did you know I'd win?"

"Because I know YOU Trish" He replied, once again looking into her eyes "And I knew you could do it!" She lent over and let her lips meet his half way across the table and they just stayed there for ages, gently kissing each others warm lips and caressing each others faces.

When they had finished their masterpiece cake they left the restaurant but instead of getting in the car they gave the keys to someone to drive to John's home and John took Trish's hand and led her down the path way past the noise of the big city.

"Where are we going John?" She asked in excitement.

"You'll see baby" He replied, loving having the power over her. "Now this bit is going to have to be a secret" He whispered to her and pulled an eye mask out of his pocket and dangled it from his index finger.

"Well," She giggled "You're just prepared for everything aren't you!"

"I am," He giggled back "And what would you ever do without me?" He replied, kissing her on the forehead and handing her the eye mask.

"Well" She slid the mask over her eyes and smiled "Lets hope I'll never have to find out" He lifted her up in his arms and started walking forwards.

After about 10 minutes he laid her down and she jumped a little as she felt sand on her bare legs. She felt John sit down beside her and that feeling automatically spread a smile across her face.

He leant towards her a removed her eye mask and greeted her with a warm, inviting smile.

"Wow!" She looked around in amazement "This place is beautiful baby" She lent back and admired the wonderful sand beach and glistening sea. "Why did you bring me here?" She questioned.

"Well," He lovingly replied "I brought you here for two reasons." He slowly went on "Firstly I was hoping we could sit here and watch the sunset together seeing as we both are champs" He got up, kneeled down in front of her and reached in his pocket "But not only as champions" He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket "But as fiancée" He opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a large beautifully shaped and gleaming diamond on it. "Well?"

"Oh John!" She replied excitedly with tears streaming down her face "Of course I will!" He slowly slid the ring on her finger and his hands around her waist and hugged her so tightly as if if he left go, she would slip away and she hugged him back, so happy he was around.

They lay together on the sand to watch the sunrise and then fell asleep in each others arms, both extremely happy.


	3. Terrible Flight

Chapter three

John and Trish were sitting on the light blue sofa together in their combined locker room and just sat there in silence in each others arms, wrapped in each others love as she rested her head against his shoulder. She just sat there admiring her new engagement ring so happy to be in John's arms and he sat there admiring her beauty.

"Look at the time baby," John whispered into he ear and started to slowly rise from the sofa and her grip "I've got my match against Khali in five minutes" He continued lifting her off the sofa to hug her again, "I better get going."

He kissed her forehead and made towards the door but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back into a hug and whispered in his ear, "O.K. but be careful baby", she kissed him for a few minutes and let him go to his match.

She watched him leave and sat back down on the sofa and went back to admiring her beautiful ring.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

She looked towards the door as it opened slightly and Batista popped his head through the gap to see who was in the room.

"Hey Dave," Trish stood open, walked to the door and greeted him with a hug, "I haven't seen you in ages!" She motioned towards the sofa and the both sat down, facing each other.

"I know," He sighed, "We were supposed to get back from tour three days ago but there was a bomb scare in Japan in the airport we were booked at so we had to wait until this morning to get a flight back." He sat back and let out a sigh of relief.

"Ooh," She commented, standing up "Bad flight?" she walked over to the mini-fridge and got out two diet cokes and walked back to the sofa.

"It was terrible!" He replied, reaching out for one of the colas "Thanks." He sat back again and took a t mouth-full of his drink.

"Well?" She questioned, he looked confused so she sat down next to him and continued, "Why was the flight terrible?" His eyes widened as he understood her "You muppet" She joked and playfully slapped him.

"Oi," He joked and gently pushed her but she was close to the edge of the sofa and she fell of spilling her drink all over him "Oh s…ugar!" He yelled jumping up, "I'm so sorry!" He helped her up and she passed him a towel and the both sat back down whilst he wiped the coke of his well muscled chest. "Any way, like I was saying," He continued and she laughed, "It was terrible because some punk on the plane kept hitting other passengers and as I'm a wrestler they asked me to try and control him and I had to practically sit on him and I also had to put a towel over his head because he kept on trying to bite me!" He had a drink of his coke and put the towel on the table as he got most of the coke of his bare chest "So there I was for like half an hour sitting on some guy who wouldn't stop struggling with a towel over his head!" He looked over to her to see her reaction and she was trying her best not to laugh but she couldn't help her self and burst out laughing "It's not funny!" He exclaimed and threw a pillow at her.

"Hey!" She threw one back "No more. We don't want another spilt drink do we?" She laughed at him a little before continuing. "I'm sorry for laughing but sitting on a guy with a towel over his head sounds hilarious!" She looked over at him and saw him giving her evils and so she pouted at him.

"Oh don't do that!" he apologized "I'm sorry" He gave her a cheeky smile and she laughed and forgave him.

They sat there talking for quite a while but Batista realized the time and had to leave because he had a match against Shane McMahon later and Trish definitely did not want him miss that.

Dave left her locker room but she followed him out and gave him a hug good luck. She walked back into her room lay down and went to sleep but out side, around the corner, was another man who had seen Dave leaving her room and had a horrible smirk on his face.


	4. Jealousy

Chapter four

Trish was still asleep when John burst into their locker room. She jumped up awake when the door slammed against the wall.

She jumped up in shock as she heard the bang and smiled when she saw John enter the room and sit opposite her but the smile faded off her face as she saw the anger in his eyes.

"What's the matter baby?" She questioned, holding his hands in hers.

He pulled his hands out of hers and stood up in anger,

"Who was you with earlier?!" He asked her, trying not to yell.

"No one," She replied, confused "What's going on baby?"

"DON'T 'BABY' ME!" He raised his voice slightly but tried not to lose his temper too much "I have heard that whilst I was out there putting my body on the line for all of those fans you were in here, with another guy! Hugging and God knows what else!"

"Oh my God baby!" She practically yelled back, "It was Dave, he got back from Japan this morning and he had a rough flight, I was asking him about it to try and cheer him up a bit!" He sat down; looking and feeling extremely stupid "You have to start trusting me more John! God! This marriage is never going to work if we don't have trust baby!"

He stood up and hugged her, "I'm sorry baby, I should have known, but you mean so much to me, I just can't take any chances! I love you too much." He sat down again and sat her next to him.

"I love you too baby," She replied hugging him, "You know I would never purposely do anything to hurt you." She hugged him tightly and he winced in pain, "Oh baby your hurt" She sat him down, sat behind him, pulled out a bag of ice and rubbed it slowly over his beautifully tanned back muscles. He started to relax and she laid him on his stomach, placed the ice pack on his back and laid next to him gently soothing his face and just looked into his beautiful light blue eyes, so happy to be in each others company.


	5. Draft

Chapter five

"Come on baby," She purred in his ear, "We got to go, the draft is gonna start soon"

He sighed as he was perfectly comfortable just laying on the double sofa with her, his arm rested under her neck, slowly stroking her hair. She also wanted to stay there, her arm on top of John's chest; she lay there stroking his muscular chest and caressing his muscles.

They both slowly got up and sat back down on the sofa and she turned to face him, "Who told you about Dave being in our locker room baby?" She questioned and he turned to look at her also.

"Oh," He whispered and looked away from her, "It doesn't matter baby" He felt uncomfortable and foolish so he stood up and walked a small distance away and stared at his feet, head rested against the wall. He turned his head a little to sneak a look at her reaction, she had pouted and done puppy dog eyes that she knew he ALWAYS fell for. "OK, OK!" He went and sat down again. "But you've got to promise not to get angry OK?" She nodded in agreement, "Well it was, and I knew I shouldn't have listened to him and I'm sorry baby, but, it was Shane." He gulped as he saw her trusting look fade and a slightly scared and angry look took over her eyes. "Baby, baby" he comforted, taking his hands into hers and kissing her forehead "I know I should have ignore him but I love you soo much baby, I just, had to be sure." Now the look of worry had formed in his eyes.

"It's OK baby," She reassured, "It's fine, I love you too, now lets go to the draft yes" He smiled a thank you at her and they both stood up but instead of heading towards the door he grabbed her and held her tight and she moved her head upwards until their lips met.

They stood there for a while together just embraced in each others love. They stopped when Batista burst through the door and split them up, "John, John!" He pulled him away, "Vince is looking for you, your music will be starting in one minute and you need to be at the curtain." He stressed to him and John cursed and swore under his breath and ran towards the curtain leaving Batista and Trish in the locker room.

She hugged him in greeting and sat down with him, "So you happier today?" She questioned.

"I sure am," He smiled excitedly "I got drafted to Raw! I'll be working with you and John for my next story!"

"That's great Dave!" She hugged him again. "Who else got drafted here from Smackdown?"

"Well," He hesitated, not wanting to answer but she nudged him in his side so he continued, "Well, the WWE Tag Team of Abielle and Sielle were drafted to Raw! as well."

"So? What's the problem then?"

"Well you know I said they're WWE Tag Team Champs?" He paused again before continuing "Well because it belongs to Smackdown they lost them."

"Aww man." She sighed "That is really tough! I would hate to loose a title that way!"

"But the thing is, they don't only want to be World Tag Team Champs, they BOTH want the Woman's Championship."

"So?? Loads of people want my title" She remarked.

"Yea but they're the first divas to ever win a Tag Team belt!" He sounded more concerned "They're really tough."

"Oh, aren't they the ones known as 'Tough Bitches'?" She also started to seem more concerned.

"That's them," He signed and sat back, "So I'd be careful around them, if you get on the wrong side of them they'll either rib you like hell or kick your ass to the floor."

"Hey!" She started to feel offended, "I can take care of myself!" He noticed her attitude and so he changed the conversation.

They talked for a while until it was almost the end of John's match, they hugged and said good-bye and she went to the curtain to congratulate her wonderful fiancé.


	6. Unwanted Addition

Chapter six

Trish was sitting in her locker room, awaiting John to return from his match as she was shooed away from the curtain so she couldn't meet him straight away. After about ten minutes he entered the room and kicked the door. He swore and cursed under his breath as he kicked the wall so hard he broke a few of his toes.

"Oh baby!" She ran over to him and hugged him and sat him on the sofa opposite to where she was sitting. "You must be upset baby" She kissed his forehead before running and getting an icepack and a pillow "Right now lets have a look at the damage you've done." She sat opposite him, placed the pillow on her lap and lifted his foot onto it.

"Ow," He groaned as she removed his shoe, "Please be carefully baby, it hurts like hell!" She took his sock of as he winced in pain again and she gasped at the state of his toes. "What?! What is it?" He panicked as she quickly put the ice on his foot before he could see the state of it and he yelled in shock of the sudden cold.

"I'm sorry baby." She apologized to him "I'm being as careful as I can" She took an ice cube out of the bag and gently rubbed it over each of his toes. "Well I'm afraid to say baby that it seems like you've broken all of your toes." He sat back and sighed in annoyance. She looked over to the wall where John kicked it and that was a massive hole. "Look at the wall baby! Damn you must have been angry! What's wrong?"

He sat forwards about to talk, opened his mouth and sat back again and sighed before wincing in pain as she moved his foot onto the sofa. She stood up and sat beside him, she linked her hand in his can leant on her shoulder waiting for an explanation.

He sighed again, knowing without even looking that she was giving him the puppy dog eyes for the explanation and so he leant his head on hers and started. "Well I won my match against Edge for the draft."

"Well," She giggled, confused "I think that's a good thing, I know that's not it baby" He looked at her and kissed her head before sitting back to continue.

"Well when I won the draft pick started and what angered me is who was picked to come to Raw! It was none other than Shane God damn McMahon!"

She let go of his hand and walked to the door, stared at the floor and then it before slamming both of her fists onto it repeatedly, hitting it harder and harder each time until her knuckles and hands hurt so badly that she had to stop, unfortunately for her this pain didn't get rid of the emotional pain and she put her pack against the door and slid down it. When she was on the floor with her back against the door she raised her knees and buried her head in them and started crying.

John couldn't stand to see, or hear, her cry so he picked up the ice pack and hobbled over to her, moaning at each step but thinking of her feelings over hers. When he got next to her he did the same to sit down and rested against the door next to her and lifted her head and kissed her then put his arm around her shoulder and used the other arm to apply the ice to her almost broken hands.

He slowly and gently caressed her hands with the ice and she leant her head on him still crying, "Its O.K. baby" He whispered into her kissing the side of her head, "We will get through this, together."

They just sat there for ages, Trish occasionally wincing in pain, leaning on John, crying. And John with his arm wrapped around her rubbing her hands with the ice to try and subside the pain.


	7. Mind Games

Chapter seven

Sielle was walking up and down her locker room, anxious about her non-title match against Trish. She started to get really stressed and so Abielle slapped her across the face. Unfortunately Abielle did not recognize her strength and so there was a large red hand mark across Sielle's face.

"Ow!" She screamed at her. She went to hit her back but then Abi gave her the don't-fucking-think-about-it look and so she took a deep breath and sat down. "Thanks, I needed that"

NNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it" Abielle sighed walking to the door. A young man stood there leaning against the door. "It's Shane" Abi yelled and welcomed him in. They both went and sat down, opposite Sielle. "No offence but what do you want? We're a bit busy."

"I know," He replied, turning to Sielle "You're nervous about your match against Trish, she's tough"

"I'M NOT WEAK!" Sielle roared at him.

"I know, I know" He replied, sensing he was in danger, "But I have help to offer," He smiled and noticing the I'm-interested-go-on look he continued "Just let me be in your corner for this match and you can't loose. Don't ask why but it's the best way to psychological games". He smiled again.

"O.K." She shrugged, not really caring "But if you get in my way I WILL hurt you" He nodded and left the room, smiling.

Trish's music came on and she entered the ring, wearing the woman's championship belt. She stood in the ring, nervously awaiting Sielle's entrance, it being the first time she's faced on of the Tough Bitches. Sielle's music came on and she started walking down the ramp, Trish walked to the turnbuckle and buried her head in her hands, trying her hardest to fight back the tears forming in her eyes.

"If you're ever going to do a turnbuckle attack send her to mine" He whispered to her "Trust me."

"Whatever" She replied, "Just piss off and get there already." They all got into their positions and started to wrestle. It was the worst experience of Trish's life, every time she was thrown to a turnbuckle it would be the one Shane was at, Sielle clearly not knowing their history.

When ever she was thrown, dragged or rammed into the turnbuckle, Shane was standing smiling at, as she was trying to get her breath and strength back, Shane would slide his hand slowly down her back and grabbed her ass tightly and pressed his body against hers. She didn't know what was worst, being beaten the shit out of by Sielle or being groped by Shane.

After the match she ran to her locker room and slammed the door shut, and ran towards the opposite wall and drove her strongly clenched fist straight into the wall opposite, completely smashing every bone in her hand to little pieces.

John woke up; she didn't realize he was sleeping on the sofa. She still didn't realize he was in the room when she stormed over to the door and kicked it so hard that her foot went straight through it. Her foot got stuck and so she feel backwards, she was about to fall flat onto solid floor but John realized and dived off the sofa to catch her; she screamed, thinking Shane had followed her but he gently hushed her and she stopped when she realized it was John. Instead she just looked into his concerned eyes and started crying, through emotion and physical pain. She hugged her gently, in order to not hurt her, and carried her to the sofa to tend to her physical and emotion wounds.


	8. Screwed Over

Chapter Eight

John was hugging Trish backstage. He had his hands over her shoulders and hers were wrapped around his waist, she rested his head on his chest and sighed as she heard John's entrance music.

She looked towards the curtain knowing that John was about to leave and hugged him tighter. He sighed, not being able to walk away, knowing she didn't want him to leave either. He kissed her forehead, struggled away and left through the curtains.

She sighed deeply, cupped her bandaged hand in the other and headed towards her locker room; John's match was booked to last for 30 minutes and she was tired.

She was half way there when she spotted Sielle and Abielle heading down the corridor she had just entered and they was talking to each other, Abi seemed angry and Sielle was trying to calm her. Abielle stopped talking when she spotted Trish and looked at her with the angriest look imaginable.

"No! Calm down Abi!" Sielle muttered to her "It isn't worth it!"

"I am calm" Abielle replied through gritted teeth and Sielle blocked her way "Move!" She mutter to her so angrily that Sielle moved out of her way but followed behind her looking worried.

Trish had never spoken to either of them so she smiled, hoping they weren't angry at her. They passed and Trish tried avoiding them but Abielle was not going to let that happen.

Abielle moved the same direction as Trish and rammed her shoulder with strong speed and power into Trish. Trish would have usually took a deep breath and let it slide but she was annoyed enough as it was so she span round to face Abielle who was angrily glaring at her.

"What is your problem?!" Trish yelled at her, after wards slightly regretting it.

"My problem?!" Abielle fumed "My problem?!" Trish stepped back slightly.

"Yea," She replied, not as loud as before "Your problem".

"No! You're the one with the problem!" Abielle stepped forwards again so she was right in front of Trish, not quite tall enough to be in her face but she didn't let that intimidate her, "You totally screwed me over!"

"What?" Trish was back to talking volume, getting slightly worried about the anger in Abielle's voice. "I've never screwed you over."

"Oh what so you're saying you didn't know?!" Sielle tried pulling her away but she pulled her arm back "How God damn original!"

"Didn't know about what?" Trish asked again "Tell me what I've done and I'll fix it".

"Oh look!" Abielle joked to Sielle "She has healing powers now." She turned back to Trish "You may think you're great but you can't fix your God damn broken hand can you?!" She screamed, shoved Trish again and was finally pulled away by Sielle who swore at her whilst leaving.

Trish screamed her self and stormed to her locker room. She went to punch the door again when it opened and her hand flew into the chest of Batista.


	9. Roses

Chapter Nine

Trish gasped, slightly because of the pain but mainly because of the pain she had caused Batista. "Oh my God Dave!" She apologized quickly, "I am so sorry!" She grabbed his arm and sat him down on the sofa and got an ice pack out of her fridge and held it against his beautifully toned, muscled chest.

"I'm fine!" He tried reassuring her as he could see her wincing in pain every time she tried to grip the ice and smooth it over his chest, "Trish, honestly, I'm fine!" He finally managed to gently grab her arm and gently ease the ice out of it, "You need this way more than me". He finally managed to convince her to sit down and let him smooth the ice over her hand. "So you clearly weren't trying to hurt the wall so are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She replied quickly and raised her voice to a yell, "Sorry, I mean nothing. I'm totally fine."

"Um hum." He remarked, "Really?" She sighed, sat back and her eyes slowly went red and water formed in them and she blinked slowly and a single tear slowly drifted down her face and fell onto her lap. "Come on Trish" Batista sat forward and wiped some more tears off her face, "It doesn't look like nothing to me. What's wrong?" She shook her head slowly as more tears rolled down her face. "Trish I have known you all my life, you're like my little sister and I care about you." She turned to look at him as more tears started to fall, "You can tell me anything." She stopped trying to fight her tears back and jumped towards Batista and flung her arms around his neck and just cried and cried.

"Dave it's everything!" She whispered in his ear and he could feel her hot tears streaming down his back now, "I don't know how to put it."

Dave lifted her next to him and put his arm around her neck and she leant her head against his chest. "Just tell me how you broke your hand in the first place." He quietly said to her as he now felt her tears run down his chest.

"O.K." She started, "Well you know I had my first match against Sielle the other day. So I was in the ring waiting for her music to start and her to walk down the runway and of course her music started and she entered." She gulped before continuing "But she didn't enter alone."

"What she entered with Abielle?" He questioned "How brave of her." He angrily remarked but as he said that she started crying more and louder so he realized he was wrong, "Who then?"

"Well when she walked out, only a few steps behind her followed," He could tell she was having trouble telling him "Her manager for out match was, Shane!"

"Oh my God!" Batista remarked, she started crying even more so he held her tighter "its O.K. he wouldn't dare touch you, he's just there to scare you. He can't do any thing."

"No Dave you're wrong!" She sobbed, he looked confused so carried on, "They must have had a plan or something because she kept on throwing me to Shane's corner."

"Yea but it was just to scare you Trish" he reassured "There's nothing to worry about."

"But there is Dave!" She remarked "When she was getting ready to do some kind of extremely painful and powerful move on me he, he touched me Dave!" Batista was getting extremely angry and she knew he would want to know what she meant "Every time I was there he would slide his down my back and grab me, if he wasn't doing that then he was pressings his body against mine and I could feel his body touching mine and it made me feel so sick!" She could feel Batista breathing heavier than before and she continued, "I was so upset that when I got back here I had to find some way to stop my self from feeling his body and his grubby hands all over me. And I was so upset that I ended breaking my hand." She could tell he was angry, "Dave? Dave? Say something, please."

He took a deep breath to try to hold his anger back, "And why did you just try to break your other one just now?" He questioned, still breathing heavily. She was just about to answer when someone knocked on her door. He sighed and stood up to answer it and Trish grabbed the pillow he was leaning against and hugged it, feeling the warmth of it. "There's no one there." Dave told her confused, looked around and then noticed a vase of flowers on the door and a note on it, it read the note, picked up the vase, enraged, and threw it at the opposite wall and ran in the direction he though the deliverer went.

Trish put the pillow back and slowly walked to the door, slightly confused and worried. She got to the door and saw glass, water and roses laying on the floor and noticed a note by her feet and she pick it up and read it. It said:

'I HOPE YOU ENJOYED OUT MATCH AS MUCH AS I DID BABE

X SHANE X'


	10. Planted Message

Chapter Ten

Trish read the note over again to make sure she had read it right but had to stop checking it when she read the last line, especially the name in between the kisses.

She let the note slip from between her fingers and watched it slowly glide to the floor and land in a pool of water. She stood there looking down to watch the ink run and the name fade away. She stopped staring at it when the water started to ripple and she realized that it was her tears slowly falling of her face and drifting to the water creating circles around the note. She shut the door and lay on the sofa, grabbed a pillow and lay on it, using it to silence her cries and to catch her tears.

MEAN WHILE

Shane looked around the corner to the corridor leading to Trish's jointed locker room and picked up the spoiled note and an evil smirk spread across his face as he pressed his ear to the door and heard Trish crying into her pillow. He thought back to how long it had been since he heard that sound coming from their bedroom every night and decided it had been too long.

He put the soggy note in his right pocket and took another computer written one from his bag and placed it in the puddle instead; it being computer so the ink didn't run. He then pulled out a dust pan and brush and looked at his watch, waiting for exactly the right time to 'start cleaning up the mess'. When his watch said 4 minutes past his started 'cleaning the mess up', and about a minute later a sweaty, topless John Cena walked around the corner looking confused.

"What are you doing here?" John asked, confused and slightly angry.

"Well I was told there was a mess of water, roses and broken glass here and I had nothing to do so I said I'd clear it up."

"Why are there broken glass, water and roses outside of my locker room?"

"Well," He slowly replied "And this is just what I think, but I'm guessing they we're given to Trish and she wanted it to finish and he wasn't happy about that so he smashed the roses, you can hear Trish crying and I bet where ever he is his furious so if you don't believe me then see how they're both feeling."

"O.K." John started with a puzzled look on his face "This isn't really making much sense to me."

"Well maybe it will once you read this." He picked up the computer note and leant his head over it at first to fight back his smirk and make it as realistic as possible. "I found it here".

"What is this?!" John asked, getting annoyed at not understanding what's going on. He turned it over and realized writing on it "I'm glad John doesn't know about us yet baby, love Dave x"

John's face turned red and twisted with anger, "How do I know this is true?!" John questioned through gritted teeth.

"Well find them both," He replied with a shrug "If my theory is right then Trish should be upset and Dave should be furious. Simple." He said good-bye to John and walked away with a huge smirk on his face, impressed with his huge accomplishment.

John wasn't sure weather or not to believe him or not so he opened his locker room door a few centimeters and pressed his ear into the gap and sure enough, just like Shane had told him, Trish was still lying there crying into her pillow. He closed the door again and took a deep breath, this didn't necessarily mean Trish was 'cheating' on him; he still had to find Dave and see if he was angry.

He walked to Dave's locker room, fists clenched, and when he got to the door he stopped and again pressed his ear against the door. He heard things being broken and stuff being smashed and Dave cursing and swearing so he kicked the door open.

"I'LL KILL YOU DAVE BOUTISTA!" He yelled charging at him ready for a painful attack.


	11. Phone Call

Chapter eleven

The next morning Trish woke up on the sofa in her locker room with a blanket pulled over her and she guessed that she cried herself to sleep last night before John returned and put a cover on her. She gently rolled over hoping to see John's comforting presence next to her but she frowned as she saw that she was lying there alone.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes with the sudden contact with light and ran her fingers through her messed up and knotty hair. She threw the blanket off herself and swung her legs rounds to get up but instead reached onto the table to pick up and piece of paper folded in half with "xTrishx" written on the front. She smiled realizing it was from John, grabbed it, opened it up and read it to herself. Her smile faded and turned into a frown as she reached the end of it.

She put her legs back on the sofa, reached down and pulled the blanket over her head and thought about John's note.

Why does he have to leave for the other side of the country?! So what if he's only gone for a few days they can't just send him off like this at the last minute! I bet it was Shane's working! I need him the most right now and Shane's got him driving up to a show at the last God damn minute! Damn Shane! Oh I hate that man so much!

Trish's thoughts were stopped when her cell rang, she jumped off the sofa and dug around in her clothes looking for it, hoping it was John calling. When she found her cell she looked at it as if was a live snake about to bite her. She then swallowed and made sure she had read the name right, and sure enough it still read "Abielle". She gulped and answered the phone with and uneasy…

"Hello?"

"Hey Trish, its Dave."

"Dave?!" Trish remarked, confused, "Why are you using Abielle's cell? She'll kill you if she finds out!"

"Calm down Trish," Dave laughed but had to stop, Trish guessed, by the sound of it, because of pain "She's letting me use it don't worry. Look can you please come down to their locker room because they've both gone out and said I could use it to talk to you O.K.?"

"Dave what's going on?" Trish was getting more and more confused by the minute, "Why would they help you get in contact with me? They hate me! It just doesn't …"

"Trish!" Dave interrupted, "Can you just come down here? Please?" Trish agreed, they said good bye to each other and she fumbled around her clothes to get dressed, still wondering what the hell was going on.


	12. John's Attack

Chapter Twelve

Trish had reached the locker room with "Abielle + Sielle" written on it and she knocked quietly and waited for Batista to call her in. When he told her to come in she looked up and down the corridors and the opened the door slightly and slipped inside.

"Oh my God!" She gasped seeing him sitting on the sofa, "What the hell happened to you?!" She sat next to him looking at the damage.

"Nothing!" He answered quickly, "Sorry. I mean nothing" Trish looked at him and took a deep breath, still deciding what to say.

"What do you mean nothing Dave?" She questioned, "Look at you," She placed a hand on his bear chest, feeling the lumps and bruises, "Dave how did you get so many bruises? And this huge lump?" She pressed gently on his side where a huge lump had formed and he winced and move to the side to try and stop the pain. "Oh my God Dave you've got a broken rib! This does not just happen!" Dave shuffled uncomfortably before deciding what to say.

"Oh just my last match," Dave improvised "It was a really rough match." He smiled to her but she looked at him with both eye brows raised to show she didn't believe him.

"So you're telling me that you called me this morning, asked me to meet you and you hid in Sielle's and Abielle's locker room just to tell me your last match was rough?" he though about this and realized how stupid it sounded "So, you gonna tell me what is really wrong or am I gonna have to convince you?" He sat there, head in hands still not telling her "Fine, you asked for it!" She got up, sat on the floor in front of him so she could see his face and put on her best puppy dog eyes until, knowing he would, he caved.

"O.K. you really wanna know who did this?" He asked, her sitting back on the sofa and nodded so he continued "Well it was your boy Cena" he told her really quickly so she had to think a while to realize what he had said. When she finally realized she put her hands to her mouth, to shocked to talk. "Trish?! Trish?! Say something!" He shook her a bit and she slowly removed her hands from her mouth.

"John?" She just managed to get out. "But, but, why? I mean, why? Why would John do this? I no he has a sort of bad jealous side but. Why would he do this? When?" Trish couldn't really put together exactly what she wanted to ask.

"I dunno." Dave sighed "The other day when we was talking about why you was upset and I found those God damn sick flowers from that son-of-a-bitch I ran in the direction I thought he was in but I searched for ages and couldn't find him so I went back to my locker room and was angry so I was pacing the room, maybe swearing a bit and breaking a vase or two and then John burst into the room screaming 'I'LL KILL YOU DAVE BOUTISTA' and then we sort of had a fight, but as I was caught by surprise I didn't really stand a chance." He sat back and moaned at the pain of his broken rib.

"But. He wouldn't. It's just. He couldn't because when I woke up there was a note from him saying 'Had to leave for show in other side of country, last minute thing, see you when ever I'm back' so he couldn't of"

"Well," he was thinking of how to put this "After I was on the floor after having my head rammed into the wall and he stamped onto my rib, which broke it, Vince walked it." The look of shock had returned to her face "I'm guessing he was tipped of by Shane because he was behind Vince, smiling. And, as you can guess, he was not happy with the noise and violence so he sort of yelled at us and because I was on the floor he guessed John started it, even though I got a few shots it, and he told John that because of that he was going to be sent to a further away house show until he is instructed to return." Trish opened her mouth and closed it again, trying to decided what to say but Batista beat her to it "Damn, I'm sorry pal but I gotta go, got a match against Kane. Whooh!" He reluctantly stood up and hugged Trish.

"Oh Dave," She stopped him leaving "I really would like some rest but people keep turning up in my locker room to talk and I would, um, rather not risk staying here because I don't know when they get back so could I have a rest in yours please?"

"Sure Trish," He hugged her again, both feeling sympathy to each other "I would wait a bit after I've left till you leave" He opened the door and then turned back around "Oh and when John came in last night he dropped some paper but I went home last night and didn't really have time to see what it was, if he needs it can you give it back to him for me please. Thanks" He kissed her cheek and left for his match.


	13. Unveiling

Chapter Thirteen

Ten minutes after Batista had left Trish left the locker room and headed towards Batista's locker room. When she reached it she looked up and down the corridor and entered his room, flicked the light on and made her way over to the sofa. She sat on it and sighed, laid down hugging a pillow and started to think things out.

_Why on Earth did John attack Dave? I mean it wasn't as if we did anything or the flowers were from him. Ugh the flowers! What the hell does Shane think he's up to? If only John had read it! But, John doesn't know about mine and Shane's past. Well he knows we used to date and that I don't like him any more but that's all he knows. He doesn't know that I DESPISE him and actually fear him for what he's done and can do. Should I tell John? I mean, he is my fiancé. But the thing I don't get is in his note why was he so informal, he didn't say _'love you'_ or _'will miss you'_ or anything like that. He simply said _'see you when ever I get back'_. I need to make sure Shane doesn't realize how much this hurts; it will just make him feel better. Is that what he wants? Me to feel so alone from the world?! Well that screws him over because as long as either John or Dave are hear I'll never feel alone! I am so tired, so, so ti…._

Her thoughts were interrupted as she feel asleep. She was soon woken by some one knocking on the door, she lay still and listened to who it might be because most people knew Batista wasn't there.

"Hola amigo!" A voice called through the locked door, she recognized the voice was Eddie Guerrero's.

"Don't you remember ese?" Another voice spoke, recognizable as Rey Mysterio's, "He's wrestling Kane, we'll have to tell him later." She heard the voices trailing away and sat up rubbing her head.

_Ugh how long have I been sleeping? _She looked at her clock. _Wow is that it? Felt like so much longer. _She walked over to the mirror to fix her make up. _Wow my hair's a mess! Ah well, I'll sort it later. Wait a minute. What is that?_ Trish noticed a slip of paper on the floor. _Oh it must be what Dave was on about, I wonder what it is._

She walked over to it, picked it up and sat back on the sofa to read it. She saw it was computer written and wondered what it could be. It read:

"I'm glad John doesn't know about us yet baby, love Dave x" _Oh my God! What the hell is this?! Dave couldn't have written this because there's nothing between us! Wait a minute! Dave said Shane was behind Vince smiling when John got sent away to another house show. What if Shane planted this, and John found it! So he attacked Dave! Oh my God! Right I have to talk to Dave about this. And maybe I should tell John to, but he doesn't know about the rest of it so he might not understand!_

Her thoughts were once more interrupted but the door knocking but this time a more than familiar voice called through, "Trish? Trish? Let me it! It's Dave!" She rushed to the door and opened it to let him in.

"Dave look at this" she handed him the slip of paper "I think it was planted by Shane, but I'm not sure yet." She quickly added as Dave ripped it up in anger. "What do we do Dave? John's really angry with me and, and, I don't think he loves me any more!" She started crying and flung her arms around him and once again cried on his shoulder.

"The best thing you can do Trish," Dave rubbed her shoulders "Is to tell John your history with him."

"He knows," she whispered and he raised his eye brows at her, disbelievingly "Well, he knows we used to date."

"Well you have to hell him every thing Trish," He looked in her eyes, "Every thing you told me."

"I know Dave but it's so hard!" She sobbed again.

"Well I know how to make you feel better, well for tonight any way." He walked over to his fridge and pulled out a bottle of Vodka and WKD and showed them to her, she smiled, not having drunk in ages.


	14. Giggles And Secrets

Chapter Fourteen

Trish was sitting on the sofa with the very last of the WKD, as the vodka had all gone, waiting for Dave to change out of his wrestling clothes. She drank the last of the WKD, hiccupped and dropped the bottle on the floor. She leant over the sofa to see what was behind it out of random interest and then she felt a huge amount of water tip over her head and soak her entire body. She gasped and turned around to see Dave laughing hysterically with a large bucket on the floor at his feet.

"Dave!" She yelled, grabbing the bucket and running to the bathroom, not in a straight line at all. She filled it up and when she returned she couldn't see Dave any where. "Dave I know your in here because coz we the door is still shut with the vodka bottle behind it, where you dropped it" She heard a 'Damn' from Dave from just behind the sofa, him clearly thinking he was quieter than he was so she tiptoed over to it, "O.K. Dave, I clearly see that you are behind your shower door so I'll go look over there" she stood on the sofa and tipped the bucket all over Dave, getting a perfect shot.

Dave stood up and looked at her, joking around, with a how-dare-you look and she also dropped the bucket and burst out laughing. Dave jumped over the sofa and, gently, tackled her to the floor and started tickling her.

"Do you give up?" he asked.

"Never!" She tried fighting him of so he, gently, sat on her.

"What about now?"

"No" He could tell she was giving in so he carried on.

"How about now?"

"O.K! O.K! You win!"

"Say 'I Quit'"

"Why?"

"Say it"

"O.K! I Quit!" He stopped tickling her and sat next to her, laughing at his win. She sat up and stuck her tongue out at him but then also laughed. "Oh and when I was in here earlier," She started, pointing next to him; she could see two of him and thought that was the right one. "Eddie and Rey knocked on the door and said the wanted to tell you something."

"Eddie … Rey … tell me something …" He screwed his face up, clearly trying to concentrate hard. She started laughing hysterically at the two Dave's in front of her screwing their faces. He pushed her over and when she sat up again he had clearly remembered. "Oh yea! Well you know Bex and Holz where angry with you?" she nodded "Well three days after you broke your hand Bex was supposed to be wining the woman's championship but as you was injured the match was cancelled."

"Oh." She looked a bit angry with herself, mainly for thinking horrible things about them when she knows she would be angry if that had happened to her and for breaking her hand in the first place. "Wait a minute," she hiccupped "You called Abielle Bex and Sielle Holz. Know one calls them Bex and Holz unless she says so."

"Like I said before," he started, realizing her mistake, "I'm friends with Abielle and Sielle"

"Yea but so is Lillian and I've noticed that she still calls them Sielle and Abielle. Why are they letting you call them Bex and Holz?" She questioned.

"Well," he decided that he could not hide it from her any more "I'm, sort of, well I'm" she threw a pillow at him to tell him to spit it out. "O.K. I'm sort of dating Bex. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I sort of didn't know how to. We've only been dating for a few days though. Are you mad?" He looked next to her, also thinking that that one was the right on of her.

"No" She thought about it, "No I'm not, I mean if you're happy Dave then I should be too, I mean, you and John clearly don't always see eye to eye but your helping me to, to" She started crying again, resting her head on her knees. "Dave what if he doesn't love me any more? I love him so much and I don't want to let him go!"

"Trish, Trish!" Dave shuffled next to her and hugged her "Look, I'm 100 sure than John does love you; I mean why would he not love you?"

"Well all the stuff with Shane" She sobbed again "He think we're having an affair Dave! When I said he left me a note about him having to leave for another house show well it was a cold note, it didn't say anything like 'miss you baby' or 'can't wait till I return', it didn't even say 'I love you'! Because, because, he doesn't love me any more Dave! Shane's won; John will never love me again! I miss him so much!"

"Come on Trish!" Dave passed her a towel "He'd be crazy not to love you, you are one of the most wonderful women in the world and I know how much you love John and nothing Shane can do can ruin that, when he gets back do something really nice for him and remind him of how much you love him and he'll see straight, I promise." She hugged him tightly and stopped crying "No how about we stop all this worrying and have fun eh?" She smiled and they spent most of the night talking and just having a good time, something Trish hasn't managed to do far a while.


	15. John's Return

Chapter Fifteen

Dave woke with a start as his cell phone rang in his pocket. He couldn't see any thing but could feel his back against a wall and some kind of material brushing against his face and one hell of a pain in his head.

"Asha-mwah-mwah-la-blah" Dave grumbled down the phone, half asleep and half hung over.

"What?" questioned a worried voice down the phone.

He took a deep breathe, coughed and started the call again. "Sorry Bex baby; just woke up." he laughed.

"Clearly," Abielle replied, also laughing, "Well not clearly by, what ever that was you answered the phone with but I'm guessing you haven't seen the time."

"Time? Time?" he racked his brain trying to remember what that meant, still waking up "Oh shit yeah, my match against bloody Fin-Finley." he yawned.

"Yea you er- well you" she hesitated "Sort of missed it."

"What?!" he yelled "Shit! Is Vince mad?"

"No! No." Abielle quickly assured him, "Vince is actually quite happy you did hon." He asked her why, slightly confused, "Well he had to get any superstar he could find to fight him and he got Kennedy."

"So why is that a good think babe? Does Vince think bloody Kennedy is better than me?!"

"No. No way hon but you remember my pal Heather works on the creative team?"

"Uh yeah, she was with you and Holz the day we started dating."

"Yea that's the one. Well anyway, I ran to her at the start of your match asking if she had seen you other wise you'd be in shit with Vince and she told me not to worry and that she's sort it."

"And did she?"

"Yea, she came up to Vince half way through what was supposed to be your match and he was so angry but she calmed him down and got you outta a whole lotta shit because she had quickly written and idea for a story line involving Kennedy wanting your lime light and he locked you away so he could do your matches."

"Wow, that sound pretty good babe but what did Vince think?"

"He loved it! So you're totally off the hook." She smiled, "What?!" She yelled to some one approaching her, "Shit! Sorry baby but I gotta go now; I'm supposed to be in a match." They both laughed "Love you baby."

"Love you too" And with that he hung up.

He put his phone back in his pocket and tried moving the material off his face, thinking that that was what was causing the dark but he then realized that they were hanging up and not blocking out any light. He tried standing up and hit his already pounding head hard on a wooden, very low, ceiling. After deciding he couldn't get out that way he started pushing the walls and when he pushed the one opposite to where he was laying it flew open and he tumbled onto his locker room floor. He stood up and brushed himself down, realizing that he had just been sleeping inside his wardrobe and then remember about drinking last night and that Trish was there, but, not insight.

"Trish! Trish!" He moved around the room looking for her, wondering whether she had left earlier of not and then decided not when he heard his name being yelled from the bathroom. Rushing in there he found Trish lying in the bath with a sofa cushion lying on her face and he lifted it off her to stop the yelling.

"Oh, its you Dave. What the hell happened last night?"

"I dunno but I woke up in my bloody wardrobe." They both laughed and Dave stretched his hand out to help pull her out of the bath and they both walked to the living room to see the result of the last night. All the cushions where off the sofa and scattered round the room, the wardrobe door was, obviously, open and some clothes here hanging from the ceiling lights and there was random towels covering the tables. The both laughed at the state of this but Dave got a call from Vince and had to quickly run off so Trish offered to clean the room for him because, knowing her, most of the mess was probably her fault anyway.

When she had just finished cleaning the room and putting the clothes back in Dave's wardrobe the door opened and Abielle and Sielle entered the room talking happily.

"Hey Dave Holz has something to tell yo- you?!" Abielle questioned trying to be as nice as she could bear, which was what they had both promised Dave.

"Oh, er- sorry." She closed the wardrobe and turned around to talk to them properly, slightly scared of being alone in the same room as them both. "Dave got a call from Vince and so I offered to help tidy his locker room as I was talking to him when he got the call. What did you wanna tell him any way?" Abielle laughed to herself and tutted as Sielle elbowed her and stepped forwards to block out Abielle's muttering and held up her hand showing a beautiful, large shining diamond ring. "Oh my gosh!" She sighed "It's so beautiful!"

"Oh I know!" Sielle cooed, "He proposed last night." Her voice trailed off as she turned her hand round to admire her ring again.

"Who?" she asked excitedly, "Who proposed?"

"Nelly," She sighed, breath taken away.

"Nelly? As in singer Nelly?"

"Yeah. That's the one. Isn't he gorgeous?"

"Umm," she didn't know how to answer, would saying 'yes' make her jealous or suspicious but would saying 'no' anger her? She decided that anger is not what she wanted, "Yeah." She said that part quieter but Sielle was to busy looking at her ring to notice with Abielle behind her staring daggers at her. "So, when's the wedding?"

"Hello?!" Abielle spoke up, "Did you not hear her? He proposed last night. What do you think they celebrated by discussing wedding plans already?"

"Oh, well, no. I suppose not."

Sielle elbowed Abielle and whispered "Bex. Remember what Dave said!"

"Remember what Dave said." Abielle mumbled mockingly as Sielle turned back to talk to Trish, "Oh and I saw Shane earlier, he wanted me to tell you something," Trish's stomach knotted "He said to tell you that John will be returning to night, should get back about, like 7-ish" Trish cheered up immediately.

"John's coming back!" She repeated to herself, in a daze and then, remembering that they were both still there said "Oh, sorry. I've got to go" She went to hug them good bye but realized the look on Abielle's face, changed her mind, and waved instead.

"What the hell was that?" Sielle angrily asked Abielle.

"What?"

"You were so rude to her! Dave asked you to at least TRY to be nice!"

"I did TRY thanks you very much!" Sielle raised an eyebrow at this, "I just didn't try as hard as you" Abielle shrugged but Sielle didn't look impressed "Fine! I'll try harder next time! O.K?"

Trish was at her and John's home and was in the kitchen cooking one of John's favorite meals. She had put candles all around the dining room and on the table, all a beautiful deep red. The meal was nearly and around five to seven Trish started to panic about having it all perfect if she was going to win back John's heart, after all, she still wore her diamond ring. To create the right atmosphere all the lights we on very low, the main light coming from the many candles, a few scented candles had also been lit, and she had a romantic tune humming quietly in the background, she fiddled with the sound for ages to make sure it was perfect. The meal was finally done so she place it on the mats on the table and got the wine from the fridge and sat on the leather sofa near the front door to wait for John's return.

She was repeatedly checking the purple rimmed modern clock placed at the bottom of the stairs, hoping John would soon get back. 7.05, 7.15, 7.30, 8.30, 10.30, 11.30 and the door slowly opened as John was removing his key from the lock and at the same time trying to hold his bags. As he entered he saw Trish lying on the sofa, wondering why she wasn't sleeping upstairs and went to look around, happy to be home. He was amazed at what he saw, most of the candles where now only little stumps but he still loved the mood, Trish had put the C.D. on repeat so it was still humming in the background. Walking over to the table he saw it had a silk red cloth on it and two plates with a meal he loved, a happy sigh escaped his mouth as he realize how much effort she must have gone through to prepare all of this for his return and picked her up and carried her up the stairs, still sound asleep.

He pulled the covers down on their bed and laid her on it, then gently pulled the covers up to her shoulders. He changed into some other clothes and gently lay next to her, on his side, and looked into her face and with one hand stroked her hair, realizing how stupid he had been and how much he loves her.


	16. Confrontation

Chapter Sixteen

Trish slowly opened her eyes and blinked them shut a few times; the blinds had not been drawn last night and the morning light flooded through them.

At first she moaned and flopped her head back down to the pillow and screamed into it, not wanting to get up, but then stopped, mouth open and looked next to her to check what she had seen. She stared for a while, knowing that it was true but still couldn't believe it all the same.

"John" she breathed, wanting to talk to him but, guessing that he didn't get back till very late, didn't want to wake him. She gently slipped out of bed and silently changed into her night gown and pulled on her dressing robe and tiptoed out of the room and down stairs.

When she reached the kitchen she put her slippers on, turned on the gas rings and searched the cupboards for eggs, beans, bacon and chips. After about fifteen minutes everything had finished cooking so she piled it onto two different plates and headed upstairs, one in each hand. She reached her bedroom door, silently took a deep breath and pushed it open, sat on the bed and put the plates down.

She reached out her hand to shake John's shoulder but then pulled it back into her lap. After lingering a few more times she whispered to herself, instructing her to just do it. "Wake in baby," she called soothingly to him, shaking him gently. "I've made you breakfast." He rubbed his eyes, sat up and wearily looked at Trish and then at the plate she had put on his lap.

"You didn't have to," he mumbled, rubbing the remaining sleep out of his eyes, "go through this much trouble."

"Believe me babe," she replied, lightly running her fingers down his muscled arm, "It was no trouble at all, I'm just happy to have you home."

"Yeah," he grunted, tucking into the bacon, "no thanks to Shane. Vince called me the other day saying he wanted me to come back and asked if I had been bothering Shane because he didn't seem to want me to come back any time soon so I don't even think he knows I'm back."

"Look John," she put down her knife and fork and pushed her plate away "we really need to talk, about-"

"- Trish, its ok. "He also pushed his plate away, interrupting her "We have something and we can get through this. You just have to promise me that you have ended what ever you had with Dave and that I'll never happen again." He started eating again, "Please."

"Look John," she also started eating again, talking between mouthfuls "There never was anything between me and Dave, well except friendship, but nothing for you to worry about John. I love you so much and I would never do anything do ruin that."

"Trish." He sighed "the first thing is we need to stop the lies. I know there was something between you and Dave." She opened her mouth to talk but he quickly talked first "I found out Trish, I just need you to end it and maybe we can get this back on track, I mean we are still engaged." He gave her a weak smile, hoping she would stop lying.

She smiled back and kissed him on the cheek "O.K." she smiled again and ate the rest of her breakfast, knowing Shane had worked to well for John to believe that there was nothing between her and Dave.

Trish was sitting in her locker room when the door opened and a handsome young man entered, without permission and knocking.

"Oh hey Trish," Shane smiled at her, "Yeah sorry bout last night, I must have told you the wrong date of John's return." His cocky smirk growing on his face, "I hope you didn't plan too much just for him not to return."

"Who was it baby?" John questioned, walking in from the shower room with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"You?!" they both said simultaneously.

"What are you doing back?" Shane's smirk had well and truly gone "I thought you was due back for a few more weeks!" he yelled, more as a statement than a question.

"Well you and your dad need to talk more boy." John replied, trying not to get to violent.

"Wait a minute!" Trish yelled standing up "What are you on about Shane? You told Sielle to tell me that he was returning!"

"Yeah but I didn't think he actually was!"

"So you put her hopes up?" John stepped towards him, "and hoped that they would be destroyed?"

"Yup." Shane shrugged, bringing his smirk back again. "and what are you going to do about John?" John opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, knowing that Shane had won, knowing that he could not touch a McMahon and still keep his job. "That's what I thought boy" He spat and headed towards the door. "See you later John." He turned as he was exiting the door, blew a kiss to him and walked away, smirking more than ever.


	17. New Boots

Chapter Seventeen

"That guy is such a jerk!" John yelled and slumped onto the sofa. "One day. I swear! One day!"

"Its OK baby just ignore him." Trish sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him "It's just words, he cant do anything to us." She whispered, her head on his shoulder, more trying to convince herself more then him.

"Yeah, you're right." He smiled kissing her head and standing up, "I've got to finish off getting ready." She smiled back at him and picked up a magazine as he started getting dressed.

"I'm off for my match honey." He called to her, heading for the door. "See you later, love you."

"Love you too!" she called back just before he left. She locked the door behind him and got into the shower.

Whilst she was washing she briefly looked at the hole in the door and saw some one looking through it. "Shane?! You bastard!" she yelled grabbing her towel and getting out of the shower. She walked towards the door to make sure it was locked and when she turned around Shane was in her room. "How the hell did you get in here?" she asked, moving back.

"What's the matter baby?" Shane smiled "You should be used to me coming through the back door."

"Get out!" she shouted.

"And what if I don't?" he walked up to her and went to untie her towel.

"I said OUT!" she yelled and slapped him round the face.

He grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall "That's not how things work babe." He smirked as he rubbed his hand on her thigh and then went to undo her towel again.

"Leave her alone!" A voice came from behind Shane, a voice he immediately recognized as Batista's.

"Or what?" he replied stepping up to Batista.

"I said fucking leave her alone." He slowly, and aggressively, repeated.

He walked towards the door and turned to Trish and added "I'll be back for you!" with a smirk before he left and slammed it.

Trish broke down into tears as Batista wrapped his arms around her. "Sssh." He soothed "it's OK Trish. You're OK." He sat her on the sofa and went over and locked the second door that Trish forgot about.

About 10 minutes later Trish was sitting on the sofa with Batista's arm around her. Crying and staring into space.

"Oh John, you're there." Shane said walking up to him, pretending to sound surprised.

"Yeah." He replied, with a confused look on his face "Why man?"

"Well I heard some, um, _noise_ coming from yours and Trish's locker room but you're not in there." He added, fighting back his trademark smirk.

John's confusion was replaced with anger and he ran to their locker room, Shane's smirk bigger than ever. John tried opening the door but it was locked so he banged on it.

"Oh my God his back for me!" Trish cried hanging on to Batista "he said he would be!" he calmed her and stood up and opened the door to see John standing their, raging.

"YOU!" he roared and flew into Batista and flung his fists and feet and every part of his body.

"John!" Trish yelled running up to him "Please John stop!" she begged "JONH!" she finally managed to pull John of Dave who was on the floor trying to protect his self.

"You know what?!" John yelled at Trish "You can bloody have him!" he took a picked up a box from out side the door "You was in here fucking Dave whilst I was out there buying you those boot's you've always wanted!" he opened the box and showed them to her "Fuck you. The both of you!" he threw the boots against the wall and walked out.

"John! Please wait." She ran after him, on the brink of tears "Baby please let me explain." She grabbed his arm but he pulled it out of her group and turned around to face her.

"What? Explain that you're a slut?" he roared "No need to! I already know." He went to walk off but turned around again "Oh and I want that ring back soon, you don't deserve it!" and with that he stormed off, shoving people out of his way.

"John…" she whispered and slid down to the floor, crying into her hands.

"It's OK." Some one whispered in her ear and put their arm around her. She lifted her head and saw Shane smiling at her and she pushed his arm away. "Don't be like that." He smirked "John's out of our way now, you're free." He added this with a different tone to his voice.

"Fuck you." She replied and walked away. Him telling her she's free is what he said just before they started dating the first time. She went back to the locker room as Batista was leaving.

"Sorry." He whispered to her as he hugged her good-bye "Call me if you need me." She nodded and went in the locker room and closed the door.

She picked the boots of the floor and saw that they were the exact boots she told John how much she loved when the first started dating. Inside the box was a small note in his handwriting saying _To my wonderful fiancée. I love you x_ she dropped the note, sat on the sofa with a pillow, and started crying and trying to figure out what had just happened.


End file.
